Naruto    NO WAIT Naruko
by DnA-Luyana-Tuyana-Richardson
Summary: Naruto has many secrets including he cries in secret and is actually a her! Plus some other stuff pairings include FemNARU&SASU More secrets in the future chappys r&r Suck at reviews sorry!- -:


No ones will catch Naruto crying however when Naruto has memory loss and is a girl! And has another secret in hiding! it's a whole new ball game!

Narutos POV

I wake up its Monday 6am new mission today and I'm 16 today not only am I the youngest of the rookie nine but I'm also, to them, the dumbest. So today's great -_-: so my back packs packed and I'm at the northern village gate plus I'm first . . . boring so I fall asleep however it apparently lasts 10minutes before kakashi shows up I don't believe it he's actually here second and not last!

"Hey kakashi you're early" I do my big grin

"Oh hey Naruto and I'm early because I finished my book and had nothing else to do why are you so early?" wow didn't see hat coming

"I'm not I got here on time you're still late sensei "

"Hey Naruto . . . Kakashi sensei? You're actually here. . . on time" Sakura walks over with Sasuke and Sia I hate him and I don't fancy Sakura that's just my cover as I have a secret bigger than being the kybuu's cage its that I'm a well a girl and my names naruko, I use the henge jutsu most of the time I really look like my sexy jutsu the only people that know this are the third hokage whose dead, the fifth hokage who kind of didn't have a choice as its on my real records and iruka sensei who found out when I ran out of chakra so annoying for me. The reason I do this is that I don't want to be thought of as weak and for my own personal safety the third told me and I agreed so now I lie to everyone that I'm a guy and that I like sakura in that way and that I am dumb (not so much of a lie with that one) however the hate for sia and sasuke is real. I also have one other secret that is even bigger however that will be revealed.

"Kakashi sensei are we going to the land of wave or not?" I whine

"Shut up Naruto" sakura is evil sorry side tracked

"Yup shut it dickless!"Sia starts

"Jack arse!" I really hate him even though it's true

"Yes we are so come on we better get moving!" kakashi starts walking away and Sasuke, Sia Sakura and myself follow

1 ½ days later we arrive on schedule as there were no problems on the way however I've had no time to release the henge jutsu I'm so tired and best of all I have too share a room with the annoying Sasuke!

We're actually staying at Inara's the little kid we met the first we visited and fought Haku and Zabuza his and his families place however if he annoys me I will be honest, believe it!

We're at The Big Naruto Bridge ant I'm really happy to see Inara's already their and NOT CRYING!

"Inari! You've really grown "I run over to the taller Konahamarue looking kid

"Back at you Naruto –kun I haven't seen you in a while have I and guess what I'm learning to be an awesome ninja so I can beat anyone including you!" he grins

"Keep dreaming Inari." He looks hurt so I chuckle he looks happier

"So if you too are finished catching up for now we've got to set up for our mission."Stupid Kakashi for butting in but he's right.

"Hai come on then!"

Later at Inari's

Sakura, Sia and Kakashi are reading, Sasuke's thinking (shocker...not) Inari's in the tub whilst his still rude grandfather and mum are cooking I'm going for a walk as I really need to release the henge for a while." "Later" I yell "where are you going?"Kakashi questions "a walk" I say in monotone "fine but be back before nightfall I need to go over the mission okay?" yup more rules-_-'" hia" I exit and head to the trees I walk until I'm sure no ones around and release the henge I lose about 1-2 ½ inches and my hair is past my knee nearly my ankles and lie down I don't realise that I fall asleep I awake to see an orange straying to dark blue sky its amazing. "#yawns# what time is it?. . . i'd better get back Kaka-sensei will kill me if i don't -_-'" i put up the henge and head back.

1 hour later

"Naruto! Where have you been?" roar the angry Kakashi and Sakura all i get are 2 smirk from the emo like bros! Lol.

"For a walk, i did tell you that i was going for a walk remember!" i speak like im talking to a 5 year old. . . "OUCHHHH!" Sakura thumped me

"what was that for?" i groan "One worrying us 2 death. Two forgetting the meeting and three talking to us like we're kids! You BAKA!."

"Well i'm sorry, i fell asleep if thats such a crime!" "Naruto we just have to be prepared as tomorrow we're going against the Kanshi brothers and we need to be sure of our every move." Kaka-sensei is always stopping the arguments" now all of you go rest up for tomorrow"

"Hai" we all say and head to our rooms, Sasuke and myself whilst Sakura and her current boyfriend Sia head to their room. EWE! Sharing a room means one thing i have to keep the henge up all night .

12 pm : im running low on chakra and Sasuke really doesn't fall asleep at night he really is truely creepy yikes I cant keep it up for much longer im close to passing out and that means that the henge will disperse . . . NOT GOOD ! Naruko panics until she hears light snores from the other side of the room, from of course non other than the hugely annoying Sasuke, luckily for Naruko as she suddenly passed out from exhaustion and transformed back into her beautiful feminine self.

6 AM: "Naruto, Sasuke, Sia, Sakura all of you, GET UP NOW WE'VE GOT TO DO THIS MISSION."

Kakashi shouts from the roof top. Sakura, Sia and Sasuke quickly responded waking up immediately whilst Naruko sleeps from her exhaustion of too much chakra usage. Sakura and Sia are out front almost instantly while Sasuke notices his teammates ruff outline under his (her) sheets.

"Naruto wake up now we're on a mission you DOBE!" this only earned a slightgroan and shuffle from the shattered Naruko "Please 5 more minutes" mumbled Naruko, the voice shocked Sasuke .3 .2 .1... suddenly realising her voice she transforms into her guy self the famous NARUTO just as Sasuke ripped the sheets off his lucky teammate. "I wasn't asking you DOBE! Now move it!" Sasuke just let the voice slide and left the room, still curious to the feminine (cute) voice.

An hour later the team we're searching for the Kanshi Brother and shockingly enough found their lowlife target, the objective: to retrieve the target and bring back to Konoha otherwise assassinate the target.

For now her secrets remains secrets! Hope you like it please review and chapter two up soon!


End file.
